


Cog-Work

by ninjacat545



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Not a ship, idk how to tag so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacat545/pseuds/ninjacat545
Summary: Ranboo and Fundy do some cog-work.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Cog-Work

“Uh oh-“

A crash sounded. Ranboo watched downheartedly as most of his work crumbled in an instance, tons of cogs rolling around on the floor, no longer connected. He had spent hours on this one contraption, the thing that should power the whole iron windmill he and Fundy were working on. If they wanted the upper hand against Tubbo and 5up, this mill needed to be perfect. But for now, it was ruined...partially.

Ranboo huffed in frustration, going to pick up the loose cogs. Fundy looked over from behind the now broken windmill, pausing his own work.

“It broke again?” he said, making his way over to his brother and adjusting his cog goggles.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ranboo replied, standing upright, smaller cogs in hand. They simultaneously jumped back as the rest of the standing cogs fell apart, making a loud crashing sound.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Ranboo said, dropping the small cogs from his hands. “I think I’m just..really bad at cog-work.”

“Eh, you’ll get there,” Fundy assured. He crouched down and picked up the bigger cogs. “You want me to do this for now? I can finish this and we’ll actually be able to get iron.”

“Alright, I’ll go do some deforestation.”

“You go do that.” Fundy pulled down his goggles, starting to inspect the broken contraption as Ranboo walked away.

“Deforestation pog-“ he muttered, chuckling to himself as he reached for the hand cranker.

Deforestation was Ranboo’s new favorite word. Yes, it’s horrible, but it was fun to do. Watching a tree completely disintegrate is more satisfying than it seems. Not only was it fun, it was essential. They needed as many resources as possible, and this was the fastest way to do so. He walked up to a field of trees, getting to work. Ranboo thought back to how they even got there in the first place- it was all a blur, really. Randomly dropping into a world with two of his friends-Tubbo and 5up- and his brother, with no objective but to figure out their surroundings. And then they decided to have a competition. Who can create the best contraption. The perfect way to figure everything out. So they split up in two “teams,” consisting of Tubbo and 5up, and Fundy and Ranboo. The two teams then went separate ways...separate as in not even 500 blocks away from each other. Speaking of Tubbo and 5up...Ranboo hasn’t seen them in a few days. They were all too caught up in the competition to catch up with each other. It wasn’t much of an issue though- knowing they were all close by was enough. Suddenly, he heard Fundy cheering.

“IT WORKS!” He heard Fundy cheer in the distance. Ranboo looked over to where the cheer came from.

“Really?!” He yells back.

“YEAH! COME SEE, COME SEE!”

Ranboo abandoned the hand cranker and the tree he was working on, rushing over to where his brother was. Fundy, whose face was beaming through the soot that covered it, stood over a collection of perfectly fitted gears, all spinning together.

“Wow. You really are better at this than me, aren’t you?” Ranboo commented, admiring the handiwork. Fundy chuckled, pushing his goggles back on his head.

“Like I said before, you’ll get there! Cog work is hard stuff,” he replied, storing some extra cogs in a nearby chest. “Now the mill is almost done! Oh boy, Ranboo-“ Fundy looked over to him. “We’re gonna have so much leverage!”

“Yes, leverage!” Ranboo laughed. “We probably have a lot of leverage already. We’re pretty ahead, I would say.”

“Definitely ahead. Maybe soon, we can go visit Tubbo and 5up and flex,” Fundy added. He put an arm around Ranboo. “How ‘bout we get some dinner? I’m starving.”

“Sounds good.” They both walked towards their makeshift hut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! This is my first post on here and my first ever mcyt fic and I’m really proud of it!


End file.
